First Blackfyre Invasion (The Grand Campaign)
The First Blackfyre Invasion Westeros was caught in a civil war, The Baratheon Succession Crisis. Whilst the Lords of Westeros were fighting each other for several Baratheon Kings, the Blackfyres took their opportunity. It was time for the Blackfyre invasion, and kill all the Baratheon usurpers. For the one and only righteous kings to sit on The Iron Throne are the Targaryens only. The newly formed Empire in Essos led by the Blackfyres rallied its men, in total of 70.000 men. With the war chants of Fire is Coming, they made their way to the Pentoshi harbours where 400 ships were waiting for them, covered with the Blackfyre and Targaryen banners. And so the first Blackfyre invasion began. = The First Years of War The Blackfyre Emperor took his time, and waited. His strategy was for the Baratheon rebels and loyalists to kill each other first. He was outnumbered after all. After the famous battle of Atranta, the Blackfyres made their first move. They sailed for The North, to aid their loyal ally, the Boltons, in the fight against the Tullies and Stark. And with success, they destroyed the combined Stark and Tully forces and liberated the Dreadfort and its surroundings. The Blackfyres quickly sieged Moat Coalin, so the Loyalists could not reinforce the North. Whilst the North was blocked from the outside, the Blackfyres sieged the coasts, from White harbour until Karhold to have naval dominance. The great cities and castles were pillaged and looted to fund the war. However, all the lords were spared and put in chains in the army camps. They were treated with respect and nobility. After the Boltons were completely secured, The Blackfyres sailed for the Iron Isles, the very heart of the Baratheons. Just in a few months, all of the Iron Isles would be besieged, including the Westerosi Capital. Several battles took place, with the biggest in the battles of Pyke and Harlaw Hill. A combined force of all Baratheon Loyalists charged the Blackfyre besiegers. However, with superior defense advantages and Essoi commanders, the Blackfyres had won. Lord Stark was captured in battle. After refusing to order The North to stand down, he was executed by the Blackfyre Emperor himself. He then was brought to Dreadfort where he would be flayed by the Boltons. Turn of Events The Baratheon Rebels were beaten in the Battle of Atranta. Not only that, the Baratheon claimant they were supporting had died. So left without anyone to fight for, they decided to join forces with the Blackfyres. They swore fealty to the Blackfyre Emperor and quickly aided them in the war with the armies they had left. With the victorious results of the Battle of Harlaw Hill, the Iron Isles were secured under Blackfyre dominance. The last remaining Baratheon Loyalists troops were located in the Northern Trident, Riverlands. A combined force of The Riverlanders, Northerners, Valemen and Torrhen Baratheon's Men were securing the Riverland coasts. They had equal numbers with the Blackfyres. However, in full secret, The Belmores had made plans with The Blackfyres. Once the Blackfyres would land in the coast of the Riverlands, The Vale would retreat their men, turning on Torrhen Baratheon. This would result in the slaughter of the last remaining Baratheon Loyalist troops. The Belmores and Blackfyres are very close kin after all. The grandmother of the Blackfyre Emperor was married with the Lord Paramount of the Vale, a Belmore. Thus she had very close contacts with the Vale as she was the Lady Paramount... that is before she and her family was exiled that is. The Last Battle The Blackfyre Army was made ready, to land on Seagard and defeat the last remaining Loyalist troops. Counting on The Vale that they would comply with the secret deals that were made. However, at the last moment, the most tragic events happened that would change the war forever. The Blackfyre Emperor had suddenly passed away of illness. The morale of the Blackfyre Troops was devestated. However, the loyal Essoi commanders under the Blackfyre Emperor ordered the attack on Seagard nonetheless. The Blackfyre troops had sucesfully landed, however 60.000 Baratheon Loyalists were waiting for them. The Vale did not comply with the deal, and joined forces with King Torrhen Baratheon. The Blackfyres fought to the very last man, with no way to retreat. It was a slaughter, with the beach and sea covered in red. All 50.000 Blackfyre troops had died in just 2 days of fighting. = The Betrayal There was one final hope left, after the big loss in the Battle of Seagard. The late Blackfyre Emperor had left 35.000 men in Essos, as a reserve army. This last army was preparing for their part of the war, and make the final blow to put the Targaryens back on the throne, as the Blackfyres commanded it. However, the next night, the Blackfyre Emperor child was nowhere to be seen. The Targaryen king had dissapeared aswell. A few days later, the war was over. The traitorous Targaryen king had went to Winterfell, to sign the treaty of surrender on behalf of the Blackfyres. He handed over the 8 year old Blackfyre child, that would be the next Emperor of Essos. The child was taken up in chains by the Starks and Baratheons, making him incapable to rule his Empire. Thus, his mother took the throne as Empress. This betrayal would never be forgotten in the hearts of the Blackfyre. Not only did their close kin Belmore betray them, but the Targaryens also. They lived to put the Targaryens back on the throne, however they were stabbed in the deepest way possible in the back by them. For the next generations of Blackfyre, Fire is Coming they said. Not for the Baratheons, but for the Targaryens. The first Blackfyre generations lived to put the Targaryens back on the Iron Throne, and the last Blackfyre generations would live to exterminate the Targaryens for this betrayal.